


Peaches

by jungtkwoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtkwoon/pseuds/jungtkwoon
Summary: Kim Jongdae is a Beta, the only problem is that to others he smells like an Omega.





	Peaches

Jongdae has a problem.

 

Well, not really a life-threatening problem. But a never-ending problem that’s for sure.

 

Ever since his wolf presented itself he wishes that things were like how they were before. His scent is annoyingly sweet and it attracts the wrong type of attention. If having ego eccentric alphas leer at him and touch him without his consent is going to get him in trouble then he’d rather stay at home all day. He has been told countless times that he has the sweetest and addictive omega scent the only problem is, he’s a Beta.

 

Kim Jongdae presented as a Beta the summer after his second year of college.

 

Although his wolf category presented unusually late he hadn’t mind it that much at the time. He was content with knowing his wolf was comfortable and taking its time. Besides he didn’t have to deal with all the crazy hormones the other teenagers were experiencing in high school.

 

But, now he believes it would have been better presenting earlier to deal better with unwanted attention. When he woke up one morning feeling completely normal he hadn’t thought much about a sweet peachy smell that filled his nostrils as he got ready to start his morning shift at a café near his home.

 

That morning there wasn’t anyone home either to tell him something was off about him as both of his parents had already gone to work.

 

He probably should have realized things weren’t exactly okay once he noticed two Alphas giving him a weird look before as he made his way to the café but he chose to pointedly ignore them. It wouldn’t be the first time some meathead Alphas chose to poke fun at his height anyway and he wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of ruining his day.

 

Once he walked inside the café and went to the breakroom to greet Baekhyun and Kyungsoo he realized that things were really being weird today.

 

“Good morning guys.”

 

Jongdae yawned and reached for his name tag and apron hanging on the wall.

 

Kyungsoo looked at him, his eyes glaring at him before he quickly stood up from where he was sitting down with Baekhyun and walked towards him.

 

“Why are you here?”, he growled.

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened at Kyungsoo’s angered tone. It was his first time hearing him speak like that to him he hadn’t ever heard him like that ever since they were kids.

 

Baekhyun was now walking to Kyungsoo’s side as well.

 

“Jongdae, you need to go home. You shouldn’t be here.”

 

His voice sounded urgent almost as if he tried holding himself back.

 

“What are you guys talking about,” Jongdae frowned at his best friends “I have a morning shift with you guys so why should I leave.”

 

“Jongdae stop joking. You need to leave; your wolf is finally presenting and you need to go home now.”

 

Jongdae glared at Baekhyun and snorted, “Okay stop playing you guys. Only because you’re both Alphas and have a perfect sense of smell doesn’t mean that you both can be playing a joke on me. You guys know my wolf hasn’t been able to present since high school and I’m perfectly fine, there’s nothing wrong with me.”

 

As soon as his words left his mouth he had regretted it the moment Kyungsoo wrapped his hand tightly around his wrist.

 

“Stop playing games this isn’t a joke. You’re presenting as an Omega right now and your heat is here. You need to go home and lock your door, it’s not safe to be here when it’s your first time experiencing a heat.”

 

Jongdae winced as Kyungsoo held his wrist tighter, he must say he wasn’t going to doubt Kyungsoo’s strength as an Alpha ever again.

 

“Kyungsoo you need to calm down. I don’t know what you guys are talking about. I’m perfectly okay I swear, I don’t feel warm at all and I still can’t smell your pheromones that well. You know I’m not good with scents.”

 

Kyungsoo let go of his wrist and appeared puzzled. Even Baehkyun was looking at him oddly now.

 

“Can you guys please tell me what’s wrong. We have to open soon and you guys are acting weird.”, Jongdae looked worriedly at them both.

 

“You mean you can’t smell your own scent?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

 

“No, I can’t. I mean this morning I was able to smell some scents a bit stronger than usual but it’s still the same as always. And I also feel perfectly fine, I mean sure it’s 7 in the morning and I’m sleepy but other than that I feel great.”

 

Baekhyun looked troubled and walked closer to him until they were practically an inch apart. His face leaned closer to him and Jongdae was about to speak again before he jumped a little when Baekhyun nosed at his neck and took a deep breathe.

 

Jongdae was even more surprised when Baekhyun groaned and leaned back.

 

“Jongdae you smell really fucking good. Like unbelievably good. You smell sweet and tasty and fuck – “

 

Jongdae stared at his friend and was even more confused, “What? So now you’re comparing me to food?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “No, he’s saying you smell like an Omega going in heat.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened at his friend’s bluntness and frowned, “Kyungsoo stop saying such absurd things. I’m not an Omega because as I’ve said already I don’t feel any different than usual and I’m still not able to fully smell your scents.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “Yes, well now we know. All I can say for sure now is that your wolf definitely presented and by all the descriptions you’re telling us I’m pretty sure you’re a Beta Jongdae. Betas don’t have the best noses to scent out specific smells or be able to tell when an Alpha’s pheromones are rising or when an Omega is going in heat. They’re pretty much neutral to scents and are only able to smell certain things to a certain degree. Our presence would have been affecting an Omega in heat but it seems like you’re perfectly fine and your body isn’t overheating. And yet…”

 

Jongdae waited for Kyungsoo to finish. He was growing even more perplexed by his words and couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“And yet, you smell as if you were going through your heat. It’s an addicting smell, sweet and fresh at the same time and so fucking strong. Betas aren’t supposed to have strong scents, theirs are more neutral and wouldn’t be able to spread. But yours Jongdae, your scent is definitely prominent.” Baekhyun finished for him his face becoming unreadable as Jongdae took all the information in.

 

“That’s… that’s impossible. I can’t smell anything different guys, I mean yeah there’s a soft peachy scent I smell but nothing too strong.” Jongdae tried his hardest know to take a deep breath but even so there wasn’t anything he could notice.

 

Baekhyun looked conflicted as he chewed on his bottom lip and Kyungsoo’s eyes appeared worried as well for the first time.

 

“Fine, since we can’t do anything for now. We’ll open the café together and after, once we’re finished working we’ll go to a clinic and make sure things are okay. If you say you don’t feel anything wrong with your body then we’ll trust you. But as soon as you start feeling different let us know as soon as possible and we’ll be there to help.” Kyungsoo said staring at Jongdae while he nodded sharply at his words.

 

Jongdae felt okay and he wasn’t sure what to feel about what he had just heard. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun presented as Alphas while they were in high school and he didn’t mind hanging around them since they’ve known each other since they were pups. They were completely harmless and took care of him well. He knew he could trust them and now he’d just have to believe in their words and get a checkup at the clinic.

 

Later that day Jongdae had regretted being on waiter duty.

 

Everything was going well for him, well as good as having a few customers look at him weirdly and feeling the lingering eyes on him as he walked in between tables to clean the area and give some customers their orders.

 

It wasn’t until two hours before they closed that things went downhill that day. Just as he was about to put three glasses of water down in a table with three Alphas as he could smell a small amount of their scents he made sure to greet them with a smile.

 

“Thank you for waiting.”

 

Jongdae put the last cup down and was about to take his hand back from the glass when he felt a rather large and sweaty hand on his own.

 

“Hey, what time do you end your shift here. I’m sure we can help you with any problem you might have sweetie.”

 

Jongdae stiffened as the Alpha blatantly eyed him up and down.  

 

“Sir, I apologize but we’re not allowed to give any work-related information to customers. I’d appreciate if you could remove your hand from mine.” Jongdae smiled annoyingly at the Alpha. This was the first time he ever dealt with such customers.

 

“No need to be shy sweetie. We’ll be here if you do need us though.”

 

Jongdae tried his hardest not to say something offensive to the customer even though he knew his face was probably looking irritated.

 

As he turned on his side to leave, he once again dreaded this day from ever happening.

 

He felt a sudden hand on his backside and his body couldn’t help but shiver. Just as he was about to speak back to the Alpha he felt someone’s presence next to him in an instance.

 

Kyungsoo looked absolutely furious.

 

Jongdae for the second time had never seen his friend look as mad as today.

 

“Sir, we do not tolerate any type of harassment in our café. We advise you and your friends to leave our café unless you want to deal with any consequences.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were glowing red and the Alphas at the table were equally showing signs of not wanting to back down.

 

Kyungsoo’s gaze was hard and unwavering, his fists curled and Jongdae was sure he was probably holding himself back.

 

“Fine, we’ll leave. Next time make sure your little Omega in heat isn’t spreading his stench around the place like a whore.”

 

_Shit._

 

It was humiliating. Jongdae’s cheeks burned, his ears turning red and his tongue felt heavy. He was about to respond when he noticed the Alpha who had been harassing him since the beginning in the floor with a bloody nose.

 

“It’s Alphas like you that don’t deserve their statues. Leave now with your friends and make sure to educate yourselves. You’re not welcomed in this café ever again.”

 

The Alphas were about to respond when someone else got in front of them.

 

“I would appreciate if you leave now, please.” Minseok stood in front of them. Although he was shorter than them all, his older Alpha statues left no room for discussion and they knew even without testing it just how powerful Minseok’s wolf was.

 

The bloodied nosed Alpha glared at Kyungsoo once more before turning his back, “Let’s go guys this omega isn’t worth our time.”

 

Jongdae flinched and held onto Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t look at him which he was thankful for but he did feel his thumb soothingly move in his palm.

 

Minseok now turned to look at them before pointing at the break room.

 

All three headed there, a few customers were still inside the café before closing hours but none had gotten involved with the situation.

 

Jongdae looked down at the floor as he walked inside the breakroom with Kyungsoo following behind.

 

Minseok’s intense gaze made Jongdae flinch back involuntarily, “As the store’s manager I should really be giving you a speech for the unprofessional way you treated our customers. However, as a friend and because you stood up against harassment I’ll be giving you a warning Kyungsoo. I just arrived to check on the café last minute but I wasn’t expecting to find you both in this situation. And Jongdae I expected better from you, if you know you’re in heat you should have been responsible and called in to let us know. There’s no reason for you to be here, it’s not safe.”

 

Minseok looked disappointed and fuck it made Jongdae feel bad.

 

“It wasn’t his fault. Hyung, Jongdae isn’t in heat and those Alphas deserved it for what they were doing and saying to Jongdae.” Kyungsoo defensively held Jongdae even closer to him.

 

Now, it was Minseok’s turn to look confused at the duo.

 

“What do you mean, he isn’t in heat? I can smell him from here, his scent is spreading throughout this whole room.”

 

Jongdae sighed, how was he supposed to know how bad his scent was if he could only barely smell it himself.

 

“Hyung, I – I don’t know for sure what’s going on. But I’m not in heat and I feel okay. My scent of smell hasn’t increased and I don’t feel any different from the usual.”

 

Minseok looked at him again and got closer to Jongdae smelling around him, “Jongdae your scent is really strong. Are you sure you aren’t an Omega?”

 

Jongdae nodded at him, “Yes. I mean I don’t know, but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are taking me to the clinic a few hours from now.”

 

Minseok didn’t look convinced.

 

“I think, I’ll close early today. Kyungsoo take Jongdae to the clinic right now and I’ll be helping Baekhyun close down. Your scent is too strong for you to be working here right now.

 

Jongdae looked like he was ready to argue back but Kyungsoo’s sudden pull to their shelf where their belongings were made it impossible. He quickly took his apron and tag off and exited from the back door as Kyungsoo still held unto his hand.

 

“I’m not taking any more risks. I’ll hold your hand until we get to the clinic so we don’t attract unnecessary attention.”

 

Jongdae nodded. He didn’t think he would be able to convince Kyungsoo that everything was alright.

 

\---

 

They arrived at the clinic a few minutes later. Kyungsoo still holding on to Jongdae’s hand as they made their way to the empty room the nurse had sent them to. To say he wasn’t scared would be a lie, he just hoped that things weren’t as bad as they appeared to be.

 

The nurse then took some blood samples from Jongdae and told them to wait while the doctor gathered some information. They didn’t have to wait long as the doctor entered the room with some files in his hand, he took a deep breathe when entering the room and his slight eyebrow raise made the situation even more nerve wrecking for Jongdae.

 

“You must be Jongdae,” he looked at Jongdae’s face and smiled warmly at him “I’m Dr. Minjun and I’ll be taking care of you.”

 

The doctor sat down and grabbed some files.

 

“From the test results, it appears that your wolf presented late. That’s not a problem as there’s others who present late as well but what does seem unusual is your scent. As you might already know, Betas don’t have a strong scent it’s usually kept neutral and their ability to distinguish between other wolf scents is limited as well. You also don’t have to worry about going through a heat or a rut. There are some things I want to make sure of before you leave though so if you could please lie down.”

 

Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo who nodded at him to do so.

 

“Doctor I’m Jongdae’s friend, Kyungsoo, and I’d like to know if there’s an explanation for Jongdae’s scent to be smelling the way it is?”  

 

“I have a theory, but I want to do a thorough checkup before giving you any answers.” Replied Dr. Minjun as he stepped besides Jongdae’s body. He quickly put his gloved hand and started touching Jongdae in certain areas.

 

“Don’t be alarmed young one, right now I’m trying to search for your scent glands. Now, usually Omegas are the only ones who have sensitive scent glands that release their addictive scent when they’re going through heat or when their body is attracted to a potential partner.”

 

Minjun continued moving his hand until he touched a certain part behind Jongdae’s ear that made the young Beta gasp at the sensitive sensation.

 

Kyungsoo’s nose twitched when Jongdae unknowingly released more of his sweet scent.

 

“And that, is what I was looking for. From what I can see I’m sure you have other sensitive scent glands in other parts of your body but it’d be best if we don’t touch them now since we’re not sure what’ll happen.”

 

Minjun allowed Jongdae to sit up and he grabbed a patch that was sealed.

 

“What I can tell you for sure Jongdae is that you’re a special Beta. Your scent is too overpowering and attracts the attention of Alphas. I’ll be giving you some scent blockers to take with you and all you have to do is have them close to you at all times. They won’t get rid of your scent completely but it’ll definitely lower the intensity and unless someone gets extremely close to you then you should be fine. I’ll try to research more on this and call you once I can give you a full diagnosis, but for now everything appears to be fine with your health.”

 

Jongdae grabbed the scent blockers from the doctor and thanked him. Kyungsoo took a breath again and released that they had worked as he could only smell a small amount of Jongdae’s peach scent.

 

“Don’t hesitate to call me if you notice anything else going on, and stay safe.”

 

\---

 

Going home was definitely a bit awkward. Jongdae wasn’t sure what to say as he was trying to take everything in and Kyungsoo hadn’t asked any questions either.

 

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to tell his parents that he was a Beta with an Omega’s scent that wasn’t exactly the nicest thing.

 

“Kyungsoo, how do I smell like to you?”

 

Jongdae couldn’t look at him in the eye as he waited for his reply.

 

“You smell… you smell like fresh peaches. Sweet and perfect. Not as strong as in the morning but still there around you, a calming scent.”

 

Kyungsoo quietly replied.

 

Jongdae nodded. He was scared, today’s experience made his wolf scared. Betas weren’t usually lusted over and for the most part they were ignored. He hadn’t thought much of what he would have presented as once his wolf was ready but he knew he wouldn’t have minded being a Beta. Jongdae always did think Betas were kind and sweet.

 

Growing up with and being close with two Alphas did made him feel a bit better but he wasn’t sure how his life would be now that his Beta was different.

 

A hand wrapped around his own made shocked him back to reality.

 

“It’s okay to be scared. Baekhyun and I will always be here for you. Just as you’ve taken care of us, we’ll also take care of you.”

 

Jongdae smiled for the first time in the day.

 

He nodded his head and continued walking with Kyungsoo.

 

Jongdae hoped that things would turn out alright. And more than anything that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would always be there in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Jongdae fic ideas and I hope to write as many as I can because there aren't many Jongdae fics to read. Also I have a twitter that I just started because I wanted to write more Jongdae prompt fics so please talk to me there about Jongdae if you want~  
> Hopefully I'll get to write short prompts on twitter and talk about how cute Jongdae is ;w; I'm not a great writer but I'll try my best!~
> 
> @honeydae92


End file.
